<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Крис Эванс by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Fragaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667650">Крис Эванс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria'>Fragaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Использование портретной вышивки крестом в стритстайле.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Крис Эванс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор фото, модель <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/profile">LisenaK</a>.</p>
<p>Вышивка крестом, канва 18, готовая работа 21*32 см.<br/>Схема не распространяется.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="column">
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">еще фото</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<div>

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>

<div>

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>

<div>

<p>
    
  </p>
</div>
</dd>
</dl>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>